


People Out in the Snow [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'People Out in the Snow' by Sab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rules of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Out in the Snow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People Out in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



**Length:** 1min:56sec

 

**Download links:** [mp3 (1.77 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/82a155edtk8i03n/People_Out_in_the_Snow_by_Sab.mp3) or [audiobook (1.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ysmq8nc17cmrmyw/People_Out_in_the_Snow_by_Sab.m4b)


End file.
